Angel's Wings to Devil's Fire
by strikesolo1
Summary: The sequal to Hellfire and Horses. Sebastian and Ciel are starting to gain allies against Claude Faustus. But things will get much worse before they get better,and with the next race coming up, what will happen to Ciel if he loses? Will Sebastian and Ciel's passion last? Ciel Phantomhive x Sebastian Michaelis Modern
1. Aftermath

It has been a whirlwind of activity for the jockey and trainer in the last few weeks. Love, passion death and sex. Such beautiful things. Those ended. The night Sebastian watched Ciel's farm burn before him. Was this what hell looked like, the red eyes trainer thought to himself? He sat on the hill, with Ciel's prized horse, waiting for undertaker to come and gather the horses. Never had Sebastian such pain. Hatred and lust welled up in those flames, swirling around the house. The devil's lust and hatred burning the purity of Ciel away. Leaving nothing but hatred and regret. Sebastian looked up into the sky, he thought of Sagittarius streaking across the sky, hooves thundering making the stars shudder in their places.

"I swear to you Sagittarius, Chiron teacher of the heroes of Greece. I will kill the devil, be witness to my promise."

Bright light blinded the red eyes man, a truck had pulled up in front of him, carrying a horse trailer in its wake. Undertaker climbed out of the truck.

"Sebastian, hehe, bit of a mess you're in. Get going."

Sebastian was stunned at the man.

"But… shouldn't I help?"

Undertaker picked him up by his collar, his face close to Sebastian's.

"Hear this Sebastian and hear it good. Many people want Ciel Phantomhive to win the Royal Ascot. There is a lot bidding on his win. Many people wish that Faustus is dead, but you won't be killing that motherfucker tonight. GO back to Ronald's and sleep with your lover. Because you two might not have a lot of time left together."

Sebastian gulped loudly and scurried back to his car, he drove at 100 miles per hour back to Ron's apartment. He threw open the door and ran to the guest room. Ciel was curled in the blanket. Sebastian scooped the younger man up and hugged him deeply. Ciel cried out in surprise. But realizing that it was Sebastian hugged the man tightly.

"What is the matter Sebastian?'

Sebastian didn't answer, but instead laid Ciel down onto te bed and started to kiss his neck furiously.

"Sebastian, yess. What is… ohh"

"I can't tell you, please Ciel not tonight."

Ciel wiggled underneath Sebastian, those thin lips plundering Ciel's pale neck.

"Please Sebastian."

Sebastian ran his hands down the pale chest and ripped apart the leather shirt. Plundering the pale chest, nipping the nipples and scratching his nails down. Ciel threw his head back and moaned loudly. Sebastian worked his way down to the budge in Ciel's pants. He cupped it with his hand, Ciel arched into the touch.

"Yes Sebastian. I love you. I love you so much. Please, fuck me."

Sebastian kissed Ciel, a soul crushing kiss that took Ciel's breath away.

"I love you to Ciel."

The stared at each other for a sec and then Sebastian yanked open the leather pants. The young man's cock barely hit air until Sebastian gathered it in his mouth. He swallowed it, all of the cock. Ciel arched his back, thrusting into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian reached his hand up, pressing two fingers against Ciel's lips. The jockey devoured the two fingers greedily, lathing them with saliva. Sebastian smiled around Ciel's cock, making the younger man shiver. Ciel let go of the two fingers.

"I don't need the preparation, please Sebastian. Just….. fuck me."

Sebastian reached up and met his lips fiercely. Shoving his tongue in Ciel's pink mouth. The jockey ground his hips into the still clothed raven haired man.

"Take your clothes off"

Sebastian smiled against Ciel's lips.

"I love you."

Ciel ripped the leather shirt off of the man, his hands rennin down the scared chest. Pain rocketed through Ciel at the thought of Sebastian like this. Beaten and hurt. Ciel growled loudly bucked his hips painfully hard against Sebastian's groin. The older man yelped loudly, and pressed his fore head against Ciel's. There heavy panting filled the room, each sucking in deep breaths of cool air. Suddenly a thump echoed through the wall, a loud shout and a strangled moan. Sebastian's face twisted in disgust.

"Well that killed the mood."

Ciel stretched, arching his back, into Sebastian's body. The older man smiled and slide off of his lover. Pulling him to his chest. Both men inhaling each other's scents. Memorizing those scents, locking them away in there minds. Soon they fell asleep, each dreaming about the other.

Sebastian awoke first, his eyes scanned the unfamiliar room. Then he remembered, he remembered everything. The images of the fire burned behind his eyes. He looked at Ciel, thanking what ever creature or god lived in heaven or hell even, thanking them for Ciel's safety. He kissed his lover on the top of his head and climbed out of the bed. As the man entered the kitchen the small of coffee slapped him across the face.

"Hey mate."

The blonde poured him a cup of coffee. Sebastian couldn't help but notice the giddy smile he had on his lips. And the raven haired man was perfectly content to tease the man about it.

"hmm someone got laid last night."

"Damn right I did. Grell it, ohh gets me hot just thinking about it."

Sebastian smiled at the enthusiasm.

"Well I'm not the only person who got some either. Say Sebastian?"

"I would have if your lover wouldn't have been so damn loud."

Ron laughed and clapped Sebastian on the shoulder.

"Your Ciel it a good kid."

"Yeah he is."

"If he rides as well as he dances, there will be victory on the race track."

Confusion hit Sebastian like a ton of bricks.

"I don't understand Ron."

The blonde cocked his head at Sebastian.

"You don't know about the deal?"

"What deal?"

Ron paled.

"Ciel doesn't know this, but I overheard Undertaker talking about it. Ok so, when Ciel was a kid, his father made a deal with Faustus. You see he owed Faustus money, the deal was when his son entered the racing season, if his son lost Faustus would have him. As a slave, he would own the young Phantomhive if he lost. That's why he's never lost. But never won either, never went to the higher races because Faustus rigged them."

"But I was supposed to train Ciel then kill him."

Ron snorted

"I know that too. Faustus wanted you to make him loose. And when he didn't he beat the shit out of you. Am I right?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"How do you know that?"

Ron smiled grimly, he gently lifted his shirt up. Pale scars rested on the pale chest, C F the same as Sebastian use to have, the same that Alois Trancy bore. Sebastian backed up until he hit the wall.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I know what you went through. I raced, I was trained and yes almost killed. By a man, a man with black hair and red eyes."

Sebastian slide down the wall clutching his mouth. Trying not to vomit.

"Ronald. I… I what can I say."

The man smiled genuinely

"Don't, I don't need it. I've come to peace, I have Grell. Yes I went through hell, but you did to, so I think that makes us even. Just one thing. Show me yours. I showed mine."

Sebastian pulled his shirt up, the pale C P shown on his skin. Ron smiled.

"It seems that you have come to terms as well. My friend, we stick together."

Ron yanked the raven haired man to his feet and shook his hand. Sebastian was astounded. No hate could be found in Ron's eyes, just friendliness. Is this what could actually be? Friend, no people trying to kill him or Ciel? Such joy radiated off of Ron that it made Sebastian happy just looking at the man. Yes this is what the future held, coffee and good friends. Sebastian hoped that it would come someday soon, because he didn't know how much more he could take.


	2. Devil's Move

Ron and Sebastian were talking for about an hour when Grell came out. He was wearing the shirt that Ron had on last night. And a pair of short shorts. Sebastian smiled at the man, although Grell didn't return the sentiment. He shuffled over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sebastian looked at Ron in confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

"No Grell is a beast if he doesn't have his morning coffee."

"oh."

As if just for effect, Grell let out a low growl. Sebastian picked his spoon up and handed it to the DJ, who snagged it and stirred his coffee with it. Ron laughed.

"You see Sebastian, Grell has two personalities. Either he is a kind, giddy joyful man. Or he is a nasty fierce and or grumpy. Hopefully you catch him on a good day."

Grell set his coffee on the counter and wrapped his arms around Ron's waist. He threw his head back on his lovers shoulder. Sebastian though of Ciel. He politely excused himself, and went back to wake his lover. To tell him about hellfire.

He came into the room and laid down next to Ciel. His fingers curled into his hair. He gently pulled the eye patch off of the face. A white scar ran down the length of the eyelid. His both of Ciel's eyes fluttered open at that moment.

"Sebastian, what….. Put my eye patch back on right this instant."

He followed directions and slipped the black silk patch down.

"I'm sorry Ciel I….. I was curious."

The younger man sighed.

"It's fine Sebastian."

Ciel climbed from the bed and pulled a shirt over his pale frame.

"Ciel I have to tell you something."

The younger man turned back to Sebastian.

"Well."

A cool temperament crossed Ciel's body; it scared Sebastian to his wits. This kid was powerful and he knew it, everything about his stance suggested he was that. The raven shivered at the thought of ceil dominating him. No matter what Sebastian went through he did like kinkiness. Ciel standing over him was almost too much to bare.

"Your house. It, it… he burned it."

Fear and rage split through Ciel at the same moment, knocking him to his knees. Sebastian was off the bed and next to his lover in a moment.

"Ceil."

"Ashe? Is he…."

"No, I got him out and all the other horses as well."

Ciel's fists clenched, his jaw set defiantly.

"I'm going to kill him."

The dark haired man smiled, a sadistic nature spread through both jockey and trainer. Each contemplating how to kill there enemy.

"Come on Ciel, let's go we'll drink a cup of coffee and then go see your farm."

Sebastian put a hand to Ciel's shoulder, but the young man shrugged him off. Sebastian frowned slightly.

"I couldn't do anything Ciel."

The man looked away, his tears ready to spill from his cheeks.

"My father and mother built that farm. They trained me there, it was my home Sebastian. And that motherfucker burned it to the ground."

Rage coursed through his veins, his body shook. He threw his head back and screamed.

"What else can you take from me Claude, what else? If you want war then bring it on, because I am ready to fight to the very last breath. Until the death Faustus, until the death."

The young man collapsed, his hands buried deep into the carpet.

"Sebastian. Take me to Ashe."

"Undertaker…"

"Just take me to my horse."

Sebastian scooped Ciel up, the jockey burring his head into Sebastian's chest silently sobbing. The raven placed a hand over the silky hair guarding Ciel from any harm that could befall him. It was his turn to take care of Ciel's wound, just like Ciel did for him.

Ron and Grell had understood when they saw Ciel. Ron nodded solemnly and Grell frowned. It was a not an appealing look for the red headed DJ. Sebastian climbed into his car; Ciel was seated curled up in the other seat once again asleep.

"Oh Ciel, such pain you have endured."

Sebastian drove slowly over the hill to Ciel's farm. The charred remains glaring ugly against the bright sky. He gently woke Ciel from his light slumber. The younger man was clearly in shock. He climbed out of the car and stumbled toward the house. He didn't make it far. He collapsed onto his knees. Sebastian climbed out of the car and was going to comfort him when Ciel held up a pale hand.

"Don't Sebastian. Just, don't."

The sun shone through the blackened remains, Ciel's tear streamed face lifted to it. He raised a hand, clutching his fist, as if trying to extinguish the sun. Then he suddenly stood.

"Let's go Sebastian."

That confused the man.

"Go?"

Ciel glared at his lover.

"There is work to be done. Let us not waist time lingering over burnt memories."

He walked past Sebastian, but the trainer was now pissed. He grabbed the kid's slender arm and threw him against the car.

"What the fuck Sebastian."

"You are not that cold. This is not you."

The boy scoffed.

"How do you know me. Let me go."

It was like a knife through his heart. A hot knife.

"Because I love you ceil. That's how I know you. You are my lover that is what matters none of this matters. The races, the money, the fame. It doesn't matter. You are all that matters to me now. Only you ceil."

The boy started to cry, his slender fingers clutching onto Sebastian's shirt.

"Sebastian. I…"

Their lips met, Ciel curled his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Don't, let's go. I know you want to see Ashe."

Sebastian brought Ceil to the other side of the car and opened the door. The jockey climbed in with no protest. He was in total shock. They drove only a small way to the nearest race track. Undertaker was waiting for them. His lips set in a thin line. Something was wrong; Sebastian could just feel it in the air. The two got out of the car and slowly walked toward undertaker. It felt like they were going to the gallows, that thick stench of doom that hung in the air. It clogged there pours and stuck in their hair.

"Undertaker. Where's Ashe?"

The spooky man looked away for a moment. Just enough that told Sebastian something truly was wrong.

"Phantomhive, I'm sorry about your farm."

Sebastian shifted his feet from one side to the other. The man was stalling and Sebastian didn't like it.

"Where is my horse undertaker?"

The grey haired man didn't answer.

"Where the fuck is my horse?"

Undertaker pointed a black painted finger nail into the barn. Ciel rushed in a scream pierced the air. Sebastian flew in and saw the gruesome sight before him. Ceil was on his knees, infront of Ashe. The horse had three bullet wounds to his neck. Ciel was crying uncontrollably. Chanting his beloved horse's name over and over again. Sebastian looked up at the stall door, written in blood. You'll be next Phantomhive. Sebastian flew out of those stables and into the car. He was going to kill him, once and for all. His pistol cool against his leg. This was now his fight, he would protect Ciel. Even if it meant his life.


	3. New Peice on the Board

It felt like he couldn't breath, his lungs chocking on the smell of blood in the air. Ciel placed a hand over Ashe's pale eye. A cool type of composure came over the young man. Such hatred burned through his body, he stood, his knees stained with his beloved horse's blood. His blue eyed glowed brightly in the darkened stable. He exited the barn, undertaker was waiting for him.

"Sebastian left?"

"He went to kill him. Ironic really."

"What is?"

Undertaker laughed sadistically.

"The fact that I will have to bury two people today."

Panic shot through Ciel at the very thought.

"Drive me undertaker. Now."

The man frowned deepened.

"Fine, but don't come crawling to me when you die."

Ciel shrugged,

"How is that even possible Undertaker."

"You'd be surprised of the things I have seen."

Ciel was still freaked out by that past statement when they pulled in front of Ciel's car. It was parked outside apartment building. A rather nice looking apartment building.

"The bitch lives on the third floor, room 6."

Ciel nodded Undertaker his thanks and exited the car.

"Yo Phantomhive."

Undertaker threw something at the young man.

"Shoot him with that."

Ciel's hand clasped around a silver revolver. It shown brightly in the dull light. It gave Ciel a feeling of strength, and a dangerous thrill of adrenaline shot through his body. He wanted to smell that coppery sweet smell of bloody. He wanted to walk through it, have it stick to the should of his boots. He wanted revenge, in the name of Phantomhive he would get it. Because if he didn't; get his revenge what else would there be for him to live for. Well besides Sebastian. But even Sebastian would get over him. He was worth nothing to no one in this god awful world. Claude was right about one thing. He was a pawn, but weren't most people only pawns in the giant chess board of life. He took the elevator up to the third floor, his small feet padded down the hall. Standing in front of room six. He took in a deep breath, and reached to open the door. But it opened for itself. Sebastian came out nearly running his lover.

"Ciel, I ….."

Blood hung to his clothes, smeared across his right cheek.

"What have you done?"

Ciel brought his hand back and smacked the man across his bloodied cheek .

"He was mine to kill. He was mine. I wanted my revenge. I told you not to kill him."

Sebastian brought his hand up and clutched his pulsing cheek. Ciel hit him, tears were burning behind his eyes. He loved Ciel but, when he acted like the dead man in the room behind him. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"Ciel I… please. I didn't…"

"Shut up. And get out of my sight."

Ceil felt betrayed. Being what Sebastian was, he didn't think that he would have done something like this. But, like everyone he had ever known, he betrayed him as well. He looked away from the sad raven haired man. He could not look at him, he couldn't stomach it.

"I'm going to Ronald's I don't want to see you there Sebastian. Just stay away from me. I'll give you payment for your services."

Ciel started to walk away; Sebastian lunged and grabbed the man's arm.

"Ciel listen."

"Get your filthy paws off of me."

That blue eye glowed passionately with hatred.

"Fine, you are not human if you can dismiss me that easily. You nearly slept me with last night and now you're pushing me away. Ciel, I love you."

"Love is fleeting like the summer breeze. You'll get over me."

Sebastian choked. How could he ever get over Ciel?

"I didn't…..Ciel. I didn't kill him."

Ciel felt like the wind was knocked out of him. The young jockey collapsed onto his knees, clutching his chest. He was panting. Sebastian pulled the silver revolver out of the shaking hand.

"Ciel, please don't have a heart attack."

The blue haired kid scrambled up into his lover's arms clutching onto him like he was water in the desert.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I'm so so so sorry."

Sebastian held him tight against his slender body. Sebastian didn't care if he was dirtying Cell's pale skin, He held Ceil tight to him, willing every bad thing away that could hurt him.

"It doesn't matter Ciel."

"yes it matters I was…"

Sebastian kissed him, fiercely.

"Shut up."

Ciel's nose curled up in disgust.

"Sebastian, you stink."

The raven laughed into Ciel's lips.

"There is something you need to see."

Sebastian yanked the still shaking Ceil to his feet and led him into Sebastian's former apartment. Claude was on the floor before them. His eyes and mouth wide open, blood stained into his shirt, three bullet wounds in his chest.

"Fucker, he's wearing my shirt."

Ceil burst out into hysterical laughter. Sebastian pouted.

"It's not funny; I just got that damn thing. Ok that's not the weird part."

Sebastian picked up a not off of the counter and handed it to Ciel.

"Was this... found on him?"

Sebastian nodded. The note was on a crisp cream card stock. Gold lettering, in a cursive scroll.

Dear Sebastian Michaelis, and Ciel Phantomhive

I have sure that if you have found this card; my pawn has been properly disposed of. You might think that you have won Phantomhive, but be wary. If you lose you are mine. I'm sure that Sebastian can fill you in on the details. The game is not over. Faustus was simply just a pawn. No matter what his foul mouth stated, he was my pawn. I hope you lose the next race. So then I can get my hands all over that pale body of yours.

Love.

T

Ciel frowned and pressed back into Sebastian.

"Who is..."

"I have no clue Ciel. But if it is ok, I would rather not linger here any longer."

Ciel nodded and followed his raven haired lover out. Little did they know when they closed the door, a spark was ignited, a spark that lit a blasting wire. That ran the length of the apartment. When the two men hit the street a blast resonated from the house. Glass rained down on the couple, neither looked back at the chaos. Only forward. They could taste the metallic taste of gunpowder on their tongues, the explosion wrapped around the two neither hearing a sound.

Both were somber when they entered Ron's apartment. The events of the day laying heavily on both of them. When Sebastian opened the door his senses were assaulted by moans and mews. Ron was fucking Grell up against the wall. Grell clawing at Ron's back, his mouth wide open. Ciel's eye widened, taking in the sight before him. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist. Quietly they snuck by the oblivious couple and into the back guest room. Ceil flopped down onto the bed, Sebastian would have taken advantage of the kid's submissive state. But he did like a little fire with his romance.

"Ciel."

The young jockey opened his eye.

"May I ask you something?"

He shrugged."

Sebastian stripped out of his bloody shirt. The bright red blood still smeared across his face. Ciel thought he looked absolutely delicious. He came and straddled the small frame of Ciel.

"How did you lose this?"

Sebastian nibbled at the eye, slowly removing the eye patch with his teeth. He yanked it off reveling the scared eye. Ciel sighed at the gentleness. He loved Sebastian so much. The raven kissed the scared eye gently.

"I got kicked in the face by a horse when I was ten. Ashe's….."

Tear's welled up in Ciel's eyes at the thought of his horse, no his friend. He gulped; trying to force the tears back down. He wouldn't cry in front of Sebastian. Sebastian pressed a chaste kiss on Ciel's lips.

"It's ok Ciel. Crying is not something to be ashamed of."

Warm tears flowed out of Ceil. He clutched Sebastian close. Pain running through his body at the lose of his horse. Sebastian held him close, trying in vain to comfort the boy. He wouldn't lose Ciel, he would fight to the end of the earth to keep that from happening. After a few minuted Ciel calmed down, gently falling asleep not letting go of Sebastian. He untangled him self from Ciel, and wrapped him in blankets, he stood. His heart broke at the sight of the tear stained face. He would find Ceil a new horse, right now he would. He turned his hand on the door nob, Ciel cried out.

"Sebastian no don't leave me. Claude, leave him go…NO SEBASTIAN NO DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Tears once again streamed down the jockey's face his arms reaching out for Sebastian. He walked back and placed a hand on Ciel's chest, instantly calming the kid. His breathing steadied, the door opened, ron pocked his head in. Sebastian turned, Ron recoiled. Oh yes the blood.

"it's not his."

Ron visibly relaxed, Sebastian pushed past him into the kitchen. Grell was sitting on one of the stools.

"Howdy."

The post orgasm look was plastered on his face. The man was positively giddy. It made Sebastian some what nausea. Ron poured Sebastian a cup of tea.

"So, what has happened."

The blonde wetted a wash cloth and also gave that to Sebastian. Which he excepted gratefully. He wiped the thick blood from his face. Sebastian told him about Ashe and the death of Faustus. Ron looked worried.

"If Claude wasn't pulling the strings then who the hell is?'

Sebastian shrugged.

"Someone called T."

Ron and Grell shrugged.

"Never heard of him."

Sebastian sighed and stood.

"I have to go find Ciel a new horse. I'll be back, if Ciel wakes up, just tell him I'll be back. I have to pick up the trailer from the track first."

"Do you need help?"

Ron looked intensely at the raven, as if trying to see into his soul.

"Sure."

The two walked out, each contemplating what the other thought of them.


	4. New Stallion

They drove in carefully guarded silence. Each cautious of the other, it wasn't that they didn't trust each other, but neither was in the mood to talk. Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of Undertaker's club. Ron looked confused.

"Why are we here?"

Sebastian looked at the blonde.

"I need ot borrow a horse trailer."

"Why not just take one from the track; I'm sure they won't mind."

Sebastian shrugged and slammed the door closed. Sebastian inwardly smirked. He liked this Ron he was creative and inventive. He could care less about rules, he made his own. He was one person that Sebastian was sure he could rely on in this game. They arrived at the race track, changed cars and drove away with a horse trailer. Both laughing at their thievery.

"Where did you learn how to hot wire a car Sebastian?"

"I worked for a mob boss Ron; I have a hell of a lot of skills that people don't know about."

Ron's eye's widened.

"Like what?"

Sebastian blusjed deeply.

"I shouldn't tell you."

The blonde jumped up and down in his seat like and eager child.

"Come on Sebastian, tell me."

The raven haired man sighed loudly.

"Fine Ron, I can kill people with silverware ok. I found that it is rather effective in a fight."

Ron was slight for a moment, Sebastian hope he didn't piss him off. He ventured a look at the man. Ron's mouth was wide open.

"Really that is so fucking awesome."

The raven blushed deeply.

"Really?"

"To me, hell yeah. That's fucking neat."

The blonde leaned over and smiled. His eyes fiery. Sebastian looked at him in confusion. He could smell a slight scent flowing off of Ron. It certainly wasn't alcohol. That husky scent of arousal wrapped around Sebastian. Ron's arousal.

"You know that is so arousing Sebastian."

Pale hand ran up his leg, Sebastian looked at him. Ron squeezed Sebastian's upper leg, those fingernails feeling like needles in his leg.

"Hmm you smell good."

Sebastian looked at the man.

"Are you ok Ronald?"

He shook his head slightly.

"What just happened?"

The man quickly yanked away from Sebastian, a deep blush covered his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I….. Can you just ignore what just happened."

"No I can't."

Ron sighed.

"I'm…. I'm a sex addict. Grell knows, he enjoys it. But sometimes I just freak out. I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect toward you or Ciel. I wouldn't do that"

Sebastian's eyes were glued to the rode. He wasn't mad per say, but he was not happy either.

"Sebastian?"

"Ron its fine, I'm not mad or angry."

"I truly am sorry Sebastian."

He met the green eyed man.

'It's fine. But if you want to hop in the in the back and take care of that."

Sebastian pointed to the bulge in Ron's pants.

"As long as you don't think of me that's fine."

Ron grinned and hopped in the back. His moans almost started right away. Sebastian didn't have a hard time blocking them out.

Soon the two men pulled up in front of the horse breeder's farm. There are not many breeders who specialize in race horses . The man's name was lau, he really didn't make it through the sixties well, and Sebastian knew him as the best horse dealer. But that wasn't the only thing he dealt. He grew his own weed and poppies in the back yard. He really didn't like the guy, but he was useful. Sebastian waved his hand into the back. It would seem that Ron had fallen asleep in post orgasmic bliss. Sebastian shrugged, he would be better off without him.

The stables were cool and welcoming. The sweet scent of hay wrapping around Sebastian. He had always liked barns, even from when he was a child. That calming scent, whatever happened that day or what chaotic thing was about to come. The barn calmed him. Lau was waiting at the end of it.

"Ahh Sebastian. How nice to see you."

The man wore a tie dye shirt, his eyes seemingly not open.

"What are you here for again."

Sebastian nearly growled at him.

"A race horse. Can you really not remember anything?"

Lau laughed.

"Not really. What were you here for again."

"Race horse."

Lau nodded and lead Sebastian down the aisle. They stopped in front of an open stall. Sebastian smiled greedily.

"Yes, he will be perfect."

Once the horse was loaded they quickly drove back to the race track and placed the horse in a stall and returned the trailer.

"I'm going to get Ciel. Can you just stay here Ron, guard the horse."

The DJ nodded, Sebastian drove like the devil was chasing him. Ciel was sitting on the step when Sebastian pulled up.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you"

Ciel stood and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck kissing him deeply. The raven was stunned by the forwardness. Ciel's pale hands massaged the back of Sebastian's neck. He groaned loudly and pressed Ciel up against the door. The thought of the horse ran through Sebastian's head, remembering that Ciel had to meet his new partner. Ciel let go, air quickly becoming a problem.

"Where the hell were you?"

Sebastian gulped loudly. He really didn't know how to tell Ciel that he bought him a new horse.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes my love, you would hate to ruin it."

Ceil pouted.

"I hate suprises."

Sebastian nuzzled Ciel's pale neck.

"Do it for me lovely."

Ceil sighed loudly.

"Fine but only for you."

"Cover your eyes."

Ciel slapped his hands over his blue eye.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

Sebastian scooped up Ciel into his arms, bridle style and carried him to the car. He truly wished to the gods that Ciel liked the surprise.


	5. Prove it

They drove slowly, Sebastian constantly sneaking peaks at his lover. For the first time in his life he was scared of what might happen. Ceil could be as fickle as a new born horse at times. Sebastian reached a hand over and placed it on Ciel's leg. The younger man flinched but soon relaxed, he smiled slightly.

"Hmmm Sebastian. Where are we going?"

A grin spread over the raven's face.

"If I told you that…"

He squeezed the younger man's leg.

"There would be no surprise."

Ceil groaned, his Cerulean eye still closed.

"I hate surprises."

Sebastian pulled into the track parking lot. He leaned over and kissed Ciel pressing him into the seat.

"You'll like this one. I hope."

Sebastian climbed out of the car and ran around and helped Ciel out. The younger man clutching onto Sebastian. He took his advantage, he pushed Ciel against the car kissing him, pressing his hard body against Ciel. He cried out and clawed blindly at Sebastian.

"Please Ceil… Be nice when you see."

"I'll try Sebastian."

He grinned and stepped back leaving Ciel go. He picked up Ciel's pale hand and led him into the cool barn. Ron raised his head when he saw the couple, he nodded and walked away. Sebastian led his lover in front of the Stall.

"Open your eye Ceil."

The young man did, he nearly choked. Before him was a pure snow white stallion. Ceil stumbled back, against Sebastian.

"Why, what…did you do this Sebastian?"

"Yes."

Ceil turned around and cuddled into older man.

"Thank you."

Sebastian was surprised, he had expected his lover to put up more of a fuss. After Ashe's death and all.

"He's beautiful, Thank you. Did you name him?'

Sebastian shook his head no.

"Good, I have a name for him then. His name will be Kaito,"

The white horse nickered at the boy. Ceil smiled and reached his hand out. The horse bumped it.

"Shall we ride Kaito?"

Sebastian smiled broadly. He was glad to see that his lover was happy, that was really all he cared about. Ciel's happiness, to see that bright smile upon that pale face it made his heart fly from his chest.

This horse was fast, that Ciel had to admit. He was no Ashe, but he was fiery and reckless. Throwing his head up high, as he crossed the finish line. The horse had spunk and pride. Ciel loved that, Kaito matched him in every way. Sebastian did good. He did miss Ashe terribly.

Sebastian watched the boy riding around the track, that tight ass enticing the man. He tried to focus on something else. The way the dirt flew up under Kaito's hooves, the way the wind blew Ciel's hair from his face. It was no use, that precious ass flying in front of his face was almost too much to bare. Ceil finally pulled up, Sebastian was perched on the fence. Ciel came over to him and placed a hand on his knee.

"Sebastian, You…. How did you know?"

Sebastian cocked his head and jumped down.

"Know, oh that this horse would work perfectly with you?"

Ciel nodded, Sebastian walked up to him and bent his head, his mouth lingering on top of those pale lips.

"Hmmm, I knew because that horse has the exact same temperament as me. You can handle me, why not that horse. I'm not as tame as you think I am."

A wicked grin crossed over Ciel's face.

"Prove it. I've only seen you weak and controlled by me. Prove to me that you're just as wild as Kaito over there."

Sebastian growled deep in his throat.

"Did you really just challenge me."

Ciel threw his head up proudly.

"Yes I did."

A deep dark power emanated from the man, he shoved the jockey up against the fence. Crushing the man hard, but not painfully. Ciel yelped and grabbed onto Sebastian's leather jacket.

"Do you know what your getting into Ciel."

Ciel whimpered and bit down on Sebastian's ear lobe. Sebastian groaned loudly.

"Of course I know what I'm getting into."

Pale hands reached down and clutched Ciel's ass.

"This is what enticed me, this beautiful ass into the air. Damn Ceil, you have no clue what this does to me."

The raven sucked onto Ciel's neck, marking his territory. Making sure that Ciel was his and only his. Small pale hands rubbed down Sebastian's pale chest, undoing buttons as he went. Ciel ripped the shirt and jacket from that hard chest. His slender fingers tracing the C P scars. Sebastian shiver, and then remembered that he was the one that should be in control. He growled loudly and flipped the man around, clutching his wrists over his head. Ciel glared at the man.

"You my love are to use to dominating all the time."

Ciel growled, those white teeth shone brightly. A pale hand came down and smacked the rounded ass. Ciel yelped and looked back at Sebastian.

"What are you…."

A another smack resounded through the air, cutting Ciel's sentence off. Four more slaps split the air until Ceil was whimpering and tears slipping from his eyes.

"Oh my love,"

Sebastian tied Ciel's wrists to the fence with a bit of leather form a bridle. Ceil whimpered even louder as Sebastian ripped his pants from him, his hard cock exposed to the world. Sebastian pumped Ciel's cock slowly, tantalizing slow. Sebastian yanked his pants open, freeing that monster of a cock he had hidden in his pants. Ciel gasped when Sebastian pushed slowly into him. He moaned loudly, Ciel grasping onto the fence. Sebastian didn't wait, he began to pound into Ciel ruthlessly.

The younger man was in heaven, pleasure swarming through his entire body. Sebastian clutched onto his hips tightly, leaving bruises on the pale skin. But Ciel could care less. The raven pounded into him, hitting that sweet spot in him every time. Ciel arched his back crying out Sebastian's name, the raven smiled and leaned in, ghosting over Ciel's ear.

"Beg for it… Ceil… beg for your release."

The young man looked back at Sebastian, those lust filled eyes almost sent Sebastian over the edge

"Never Sebastian, I will never beg not to any man."

Sebastian snapped his hips, making the younger man cry out.

"Are you sure? Because I will pull out."

Sebastian backed away, his cock leaving the intoxicatingly warm heat. Ciel cried out his annoyance. Cursing at the raven haired man. He mumbled something under his breath and tried to rut himself against the metal fence.

"What was that lovely?"

Ciel's beautiful blue eye glared at the raven.

"I called you a devil Sebastian."

The pale man smiled and thrust back into the boy.

"You're absolutely right. I am a devil, but I'm only your devil. "

A large hand clamped around Ciel's cock and pumped in time with Sebastian's thrusts. Ciel screamed Sebastian's name and splattered the fence with his seed. Sebastian soon followed the younger man over the edge. Sebastian threw his hands out and clutched the fence to keep from falling and crushing Ciel. Both the men were panting and the lust slowly leaving there sweated bodies.

"I love you Ciel."

The younger man hummed and echoed the sentiment.

"Damn that was amazing."

Sebastian brought his head up, a wide eyed Ron was staring at the both of them. Sebastian stood, he was pissed. Ron's eyes widened.

"I'm dead aren't I?"

Sebastian smiled, those red eyes glowing like rubies.

"Damn fucking right you are."


	6. Smut in the barn

**This Chapter is hot, warning you now. Have the AC on in the back ground because your going to need it. :)**

Ron squealed and started to run, Sebastian chased him for a moment, but then gave up. He could care less whether he caught Ron . He came back and put a hand on Ciel's reddened ass. The younger man was shivering in the cool air.

"Untie me now Sebastian."

The raven haired man pulled his clothes on and untied his lover. Ciel rubbing his wrists.

"Damn Sebastian, why the hell did you have to use leather. It chafes the shit out of my wrists."

Sebastian pulled up Ciel's arm, kissing the bruising wrists. Ciel blushed and looked away. He didn't really know how to respond when Sebastian was like this. He has never been coddled or romanced. It was only hard, hot, rough sex for him. That's all he ever had.

"Stop Sebastian. That's enough."

Ciel yanked his hands back, looking away from his lover setting his jaw.

"Ciel….Look at me."

The jockey couldn't, his heart would break if he looked up at those red eyes.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I have to grab Kaito before he runs away."

Ciel yanked away from the confused man and ran to his beautiful horse. Sebastian grasped onto the fence, his breath caught in his throat. What was wrong with Ciel? He never acted so cold to him. Sebastian leaned against the fence thinking. Ron came up behind him, sneaking so he wouldn't make a sound.

"What's up with him?"

The raven shook his head.

"I have no clue Ronald. Not a clue."

A cool wind wrapped around the two men, Sebastian's thoughts taking a darker turn then he would have wanted. Did Ciel truly love him? Was all this a sham? If it was a sham, what did Ciel want from him?

"No matter what is wrong with him, he does love you Sebastian. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. That passionate love that resides between you two is amazing. Never have I seen anything like it."

Sebastian looked at the blonde haired man, his eyes wide at the observation.

"If that is truly what you see, then why the hell is he acting like this?"

Ron shrugged.

"I don't know, but go after him. Wrap him in your arms and be there for him. Because that is what he needs."

Force on by those haunting words, Sebastian ran to the end barn frantically throwing the door open. Ciel was curled in a ball on the floor, tears running down his reddened face. His lips frantically moving in a unheard mantra. Sebastian collapsed onto his knees, yanking Ciel into his arms. Ciel yelped and squirmed trying to get away from Sebastian.

"Ciel, stop please. I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help. Let go of me you bastard."

Ciel's words stung, but he held Ciel even closer forcing the young man's arms to his sides.

"Hush Ciel. I love you, you have no idea how much I love you."

"Shut up."

Sebastian squeezed even tighter.

"No Ciel I will never shut up, I will never let go, I will never leave you. I love you. I hope that you echo my sentiments. But if you don't, it's alright."

Ceil slapped the hard chest, his hands stinging.

"Shut up you bastard. "

Sebastian shoved him up against the wall, his lips crushing into Ciel's already bruised lips. Ciel's head cracked against the wall, Sebastian shoved his tongue into that beautiful moist mouth. Ciel slapped his palms against Sebastian's shoulders, but soon gave up and clawed onto Sebastian's shirt. Ciel's needle like nails scratching down Sebastian's pale beck. It made the older man arch, breaking the kiss. Ciel's lips appeared on his throat sucking loudly without a care in the world. Sebastian moaned loudly loosening his grip on Ciel that would eventually be his undoing. The jockey took that moment and switched their positions Ciel straddling his waist. Sebastian groaned and bucked his hips involuntarily.

"Oh Sebastian, the gooey stuff nauseates me. Rough hard and hot is how I like it. I love you too, but I love it when you are controlling and rough I'm a slut for that."

Sebastian's cock twitched at the words. He did like to control. He was a possessive man, he enjoyed marking and calming what he believed was his. Ciel smiled like a cat, he bent is head and took Sebastian's pale neck in his teeth. Biting down fiercely on the pale skin, marking that pale skin with a big ass love mark on his neck. Sebastian groaned loudly. He would never be dominated, ever by anybody. No cock would ever be in his ass. But for Ciel, he would jump the moon; being dominated wouldn't be so bad. Ciel was content to grind into Sebastian's cock his eyes closed his lips opened. Ciel was oblivious to the world around him, that hard cock underneath him making him see stars. He held Sebastian's arms to his side, and the raven let him have his way with his body. Ciel's small hands moving down his chest ripping open the buttoned shirt. That pale chest glowing in front of Ciel. A wicked smile came over Ciel's lips. His tongue flicked out teasing the left pert nipple. Sebastian's eyes slipped closed, teeth nipping and abusing that nipple. Ciel's fingers playing with the other. Sebastian sunk his teeth into his bottom lip trying to withhold a moan that was clawing in his mouth. Ciel raised his head, his blue eye glowing with lust.

"Don't hold back my love I want to hear you."

Sebastian shook his head, avoiding talking he didn't know if his voice would work. Ciel frowned, He bucked his hips.

"I said I want to hear you."

Sebastian threw his back, cracking against the wall moaning loudly.

"That's better my love."

Ciel once again started to abuse Sebastian's nipples, the raven in a state of complete and utter bliss at that moment. He never thought that being dominated would be such an enjoyable experience. Ciel moved to the other nipple abusing it as he did the other. Sebastian once again moaned loudly, his fingers rubbing up Ciel's legs. Ciel wouldn't have it. He yanked Sebastian's hands from him shoving them away from him. Instead of holding onto Ciel he grasped onto the stone of the, his fingernails being coated into dirt.

"You do like being dominated don't you?"

Sebastian gasped, arching into Ciel.

"Only by you, only ever by you my love."

Ciel smiled at his response and slid down his boy till his pale face was resting in front of the straining bulge in Sebastian's pants. His eyes glowing with lust, a pink tongue slipped through his teeth and lips waggling at Sebastian. He wanted to suck that thing into his mouth and feast on it. But he would do what his lover wanted; he would let Ciel dominate him. He was quickly brought back from his thoughts as ceil started to nibble on his cloth covered cock.

"Fuck Ciel. "

The young man smiled, his teeth pulled down Sebastian's zipper freeing his cock. Ciel smiled and hummed.

"No underwear Sebastian, kinky."

A deep heat spread through his body.

"Please Ciel."

The blue haired man looked up at the raven.

"Beg me Sebastian; beg me to put my cock in your ass."

Sebastian arched, he really didn't want Ciel's cock in his ass, but he couldn't form a sentence. Ciel grasped a hand around the bulge the raven groaning loudly.

"I said beg Sebastian."

"Yes yes ok, Please Ciel. God I want you."

"Good Sebastian."

He yanked the raven's pants off, instantly taking Sebastian's cock in his mouth. His tongue licking the pre-cum off of Sebastian's cock. That lovely bitter taste that Ciel thought he could live off of. Sebastian cried out

"Ciel….I'm ….oh god.."

Salty cum filled Ciel's mouth at that moment Ciel shoved two fingers in Sebastian's virgin ass. Such a beautiful ass Ciel thought. Sebastian wiggled as pain shot through him, he thought that this was the weirdest feeling he had ever experienced. Being filled like that. Ciel kissed Sebastian, shoving his tongue into his mouth. He took that momentary distraction and started to scissor his finger. Sebastian threw his head back, his eyes scrunched up in pain.

"Ciel stop, it hurts."

Ciel knew it, but he was looking for Sebastian's sweet spot. The one spot that would make Sebastian see stars. And he hit it strait on. The older man arched, Ciel hit it a couple more times then pulled out. Sebastian was panting, black spots swimming in front of his eyes. Sebastian felt Ciel's cock at his entrance, he tried to scoot down and impale himself on that cock. Ciel willingly thrust it into him. He didn't wait for the older man to adjust. He thrust into Sebastian like a mad man, until Sebastian cracked his head against the stone, splattering his seed all over his chest. With a few thrusts later, he followed his lover. Ciel collapsed down onto Sebastian's chest.

"That's how I like it, Sebastian. Hot heavy and sexy."

Sebastian hummed and started to fall asleep. Ciel whispered his love and fell asleep with Sebastian on the barn floor. For all to see.


	7. The promise

Darkness swirled around Sebastian. His head spinning as if he was falling. His red eyes staring into blackness, he didn't know where he was, but he did know he was dreaming. Suddenly lights snapped on, he was standing on a black and white tiled floor Nothing could be seen, it was blank, empty. A cool chill came over Sebastian, the feeling of dread and death.

"Sebastian Michaelis,"

He whirled around nobody was there. The haughty voice he just heard sounded so familiar it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Who are you?"

A deep laugh radiated around the room.

"Oh Sebastian you know who I am."

The shadows opened, Claude walked out the velvety shadows clinging to the man like spider webs. Golden eyes met Sebastian's. He wanted to wipe that foul smirk off of his face, he wanted to make the fucker bleed.

"Still as pretty as ever,"

The raven snorted.

"You're as sadistic as ever."

Claude smiled and ran a finger underneath Sebastian's chin.

"Hmm, such beauty you have, shame that I'm dead. I could have had your cock in my ass one more time."

Fury shot threw Sebastian, he pulled his fist back and connected it with Claude's nose. The man reeled back collapsing onto his ass.

"Shut the Fuck up, I am not your plaything, I am no one's plaything."

Claude laughed.

"Oh what you don't know Sebastian. It's amazing how death opens your eyes to the world."

A slight tingle ran through the raven's body, he thought he might throw up.

"What do you mean?"

"The game has just begun; Now go back to your love. Because he is waking you up."

Sebastian's eyes burst open, Ciel was kneeling over him. His hands grasping onto his bare shoulders shaking him.

"I'm up Ciel."

He ran a callused hand through his hair, trying in vain to shake the dream from his memory. It wouldn't leave him, it clung to him like the sticky beads of a spider web. Ciel was staring at him, his blue orb clouded with confusion.

"What's the matter Sebastian, you look like you've seen a ghost."

The raven gulped, his mouth felt like old paper being crumpled.

"I did Ciel."

The young man flinched.

"That would explain why you punched me in the jaw. Was it…."

"Yes."

Ciel shivered, the thought of seeing him again made his whole body ach, He couldn't even imagine what Sebastian was feeling.

"Come here Sebastian."

The raven raised his head, Ceil held out his hand cricking a finger at the older man. He crawled across the floor wind crawling around his naked body. He shivered as Ciel touched his chin. Lust crawling through ciel as he touched his lover, that soft now moonlight skin enticing him.

"Forget the past Sebastian, for now there is only the present and the future to see. Whoever T is, we will figure it out, we'll kill him Sebastian. I promise."

Sebastian reached up and untangled the eye patch from Ciel's mangled eye. He pressed his lips against it.

"You are mine Ciel."

The younger man smiled, kissing the tip of Sebastian's nose. Hell he could take the mushy stuff from time to time.

"Yours and only yours Sebastian."

The raven couldn't stand this, he brought his hand behind Ciel's head and brought their lips together. Sebastian forcing his tongue into Ciel's mouth. The Younger growled, yanking him closer. He mumbled against Ciel's lips, promising him everything. Everything that at the moment neither of them could have. They had no freedom, no, they were bound to the racetrack. Bound by blood and soul to this god awlful life.

Sebastian pulled back, panting leaning his head against Ciel's forehead.

"Let's get out of here."

"What about training?"

Sebastian grimaced.

"How bout we try something new."

Ceil perked up

"What would that be? Sex on horseback?"

Sebastian paused, his mouth hanging open.

"What…..?"

Ciel laughed

"I was kidding Sebastian."

"Oh well…."

A deep blush spread across his face. Ceil laughed and gently patted Sebastian's cheek. The older man turned his head and kissed the palm of said hand. Ciel smiled, Sebastian deserved this kind of treatment. He was such a kind caring man. But, as Ciel would soon realize, Sebastian was kind, but he was a tricky bugger. His tongue flicked out, weaving through the fingers. He took two in his mouth and started to suck them. He tasted himself on those finger. Realizing that those fingers were in him just moments ago, he sucked harder closing his eyes letting a small groan escape his lips. Ceil stared at eh sight before him, his lover sucking loudly on his fingers in complete bliss. He pulled his fingers out of the raven haired man's mouth, but quickly replaced them with his own lips.

"Ciel stop, If we continue this there will be no training today."

Ciel shrugged, he yanked at Sebastian's bare shoulder.

"I don't care, besides I don't need it.

What Ron said about the Phantomhive deal filtered through his mind. Scaring the shit out of the raven haired man.

"No, your ridding and I'm racing you."

Ceil looked taken back for a moment.

"Your going ot do what?"

"Race you, what you honestly thought that I couldn't ride a horse."

"Yes. None of my other trainers could ever ride."

"Well that makes absolutely no sense, but I am also not like every other trainer now am I."

Ciel blushed.

"No obviously not. But riding does require something that we both don't have."

A purr flowed from Sebastian.

"And what would that be?"

Ciel nipped at his ear.

"Clothing."

Both men laughed loudly and separated themselves from one another. Gathering up there various pieces of clothing pulling it on.

"Are you sure you want to ride a horse, after…well me fucking you."

Sebastian grimaced, a slight twitch of pain when he move .

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you lying to me Sebastian."

Ciel's bright blue eye staring at him, stealing his soul.

"No Ciel."

The jockey gave him a heard look, but Sebastian dismissed it for concern. Ciel looked around the barn and picked something up off of the ground. His pale fingers wiping off a bit of grime. It was a silver ring. Just a band, a thick silver band, designs sketched into it. Looking like birds stepped in ink and decided to walk across the cooling silver.

"It was my father's ring. I took it off of him at his funeral. It is my family ring, the Phantomhive family. The greatest racing family in Britain."

He turned to his lover holding out his hand.

"I want you to have it. As a promise. I will never leave you, hurt you, or Fail you. I am yours Sebastian and you are mine. This promise's that. Give me your hand."

The raven held out his hand. Ciel's pale hands took it and slipped the silver ring onto the middle finger. He looked at his lover, such heavy words for someone so beautiful. Now they were bound, forever and eternity. And you didn't hear Sebastian complaining about it.


	8. The Threat

Sebastian pulled himself up onto the horse. A slight twinge flew up his back. That would get worse by tomorrow if he didn't put any ice on it. Ciel was watching him with his Cerulean eye.

"Are you sure you're not in pain?"

Sebastian patted the horse's neck gently. He was sitting on a deep brown race horse. Ciel on Kaito. The two horses were nipping at each other. Ciel frowned.

"I'm fine Ciel. Just a bit… um sore."

Ciel smiled.

"I'm sorry, I somewhat lost control."

Sebastian reached over and twirled a piece of hair around his pale fingers.

"I don't mind, it was….amazing."

The jockey smirked.

"So you enjoy being on the bottom?"

The raven blushed a deep red.

"I wouldn't say that I enjoyed it. But it did feel good. Hmmm"

aroused thoughts that were swirling around his head. Ciel was especially amused at how quickly this man could become aroused.

"But we have training to do. No time for that."

The rode to the gate and set up, Sebastian's horse was fidgeting like it had never been in the gate before. Sebastian knew that third would end bad, but he didn't care. It wouldn't be the first time he had been thrown from a horse, and probably not his last. Ciel smiled over at him.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah."

Ciel leaned over and yanked the cord that opened the gates and they were off. Pounding down the track, the wind whipping past Sebastian's head, making his hair fly in the back. Ciel was tense his hand expertly maneuvering Kaito. His blue eye swiveling taking in every inch of the track. Suddenly he moved in front of Sebastian into the inside. The place where he was most blinded. Sebastian pushed his horse harder, coming up next to Ciel. The blue haired jockey looked over at his lover and smirked. He dug his heel into the horse and crossed the finish line inches in front of Sebastian.

The trainer knew that he wouldn't be able to beat against the experienced jockey. But it was fun to try. Ciel yanked Kaito and smiled at Sebastian.

"That was fun, your better than I thought."

Sebastian laughed.

"Well thank you very much."

Sebastian dismounted, a slight twinge of pain ran up his ass.

"maybe you should put some ice on your ass."

Ciel reached out and cupped Sebastian's pale cheek.

The two lovers hadn't noticed that the clouds were rolling in black and ready to rain down upon them.

"I hate to break up this lovely time but I really don't want to be out here when it rained."

The two lovers turned, Ron was lounging on the fence, his gold green eyes glowing in the dim light. Ciel blushed deeply and looked away, no matter how comfortable he was around Ron. Him catching them in such a tender moment was slightly embarrassing.

The three hurried into the barn and Kaito was nibbling at Ciel's hand. The jockey wasn't too pleased with that, he quickly placed the horse in his stall. Ron was picking the hay off of his shirt nervously. Ciel had no knowing why he was nervous, he had never been nervous around them before.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted you guys."

Sebastian shrugged.

"Whatever."

Ron looked away, his fingers fiddling with a piece of paper. That didn't escape Sebastian's notice.

"What is that Ron."

The DJ in training winced like he was visibly smacked.

"It was taped to the stall door. I didn't… I didn't want to upset both og you in your moment of pleasure. I know how difficult it is to find time to ….to you know what I mean."

Sebastian rose and eyebrow. Ron sighed.

"Alright I don't know what it is like to not have time for sex. But I do know how important it is to enjoy and have."

Ciel looked from the blonde to the raven, not understanding what the hell was going on. The raven held out his long finger and snatched the paper from Ron's hand. His eyes swirled over the scrap of paper. His face visibly paleign in front of Ciel.

"What does it say luv?"

Sebastian raised his head to Ciel his eyes filled with worry and fear.

"It says that your going to die in the next 24 hours, and I'm going to cause it. Signed T."

Ciel fell against the stall, wiping a hand across his face.

"We will be fine Sebastian; I don't think that T has enough money or power to kill me. Hell I'm Ciel Phantomhive, Claude couldn't kill me and T can't either. So let's just go home."

Sebastian sighed.

"Your too arrogant at times Ciel. What if he…"

"What if nothing…he can't touch me. No one could touch me. Even Madam Red a professional assassin could touch me. Let's go Sebastian."

He stomped out the door, his lover following him as he jumped into the truck.

"Is Ron coming."

Sebastian shrugged and Ron waved them on. He would have Grell pick him up, only two people could fit in the truck. Sebastian drove down the darkening street, the street lights flashing next to them. He reached over and placed a hand on Ciel's leg. That's when the car was blindsided. A black SUV rammed into the side of the truck, glass shattering Ceil was thrown against Sebastian, instantly unconscious. Coolness seeped into Sebastian's pants leg, he looked down, blood was soaking into his pants. It wasn't his, He placed Ciel into a sitting position and noticed to his horror that a jagged blade of glass was impaled deeply into Ciel's chest.

The raven's scream pierced the air ashe scrambled for his cell phone, he quickly dialed nine one one and promptly passed out. His hand entwined with Ciel's. He didn't awake when the Ambulance arrived, but all he did know was that Ciel was still breathing when he was loaded onto the ambulance even if he wasn't conscious at that moment he knew, subconsciously he knew. Their hands still entwined, not even the EMTs could separate them.


	9. Hospital

Sebastian awoke to a blinding white light, for a moment he thought, could this be heaven. And then he was drowned in red hair and suddenly not being able to breath .

"Get off of him Grell. He almost just died."

Every muscle in his body became rigid at that moment, Ciel where is Ciel? He looked up at Ron, his red eyes glowing with agony.

"Where is he?"

Sebastian drugs his hand up in front of his face. It was like everything took twice the effort than it usually did. Blood coated his pale hand, where he had grabbed onto Ciel's last night. A wave of nausea rolled over him; he needed his lover right now in his arms. That would be the only way he could even think.

"Tell me where Ceil is."

Ron looked like a small animal caught in a trap.

"Sebastian…."

The raven stood his height towering over the blonde.

"Where the fuck is Ciel?"

Grell placed a painted hand on Ron's shoulder, his eyes solemn.

"Ciel is in the ICU, there doing everything they can. The glass was impaled through his ribcage, it missed his heart. But that is all we know."

Sebastian pushed past both of them and clambered into the bathroom and promptly emptied his stomach . There he laid, his head pressed against the toilet seat. His eyes closed, the scratchy hospital gown sticking to his fevered skin. Was this the end for Ciel? Sebastian couldn't even image a life without Ciel, he almost couldn't remember one before Ciel . He felt hands pn his back, soothing his fevered skin. He looked up Grell was above him, a kind smile was displayed on the red head's face. He reached out and clutched onto the Dj, tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

"I can't live without him Grell. I love him."

The red head held him, his hands stroking the raven hair. He understood, in more ways than one. He knew how hard it was to live without someone you love.

Ron and Grell helped Sebastian back into bed; his back and neck were killing him. They explained that it was whiplash and told him to try and sleep. They would be down in the cafeteria getting a cup of coffee, and that they would be back shortly.

Sebastian laid there, staring at the white ceiling. He made a mental note to himself that all ceilings should be painted in interesting colors from now on. He and Ciel would…..he turned to the side, his body curled up into the fetal position. His tears soaking the pillow. Soon he cried himself to sleep.

He woke up later, Ron was sitting next to him reading a people magazine with a slight sneer on his lips.

"Ron, is Ciel."

"He's still in ICU. We haven't been told anything."

Sebastian Sighed and threw an arm over his eyes. A nurse came walking in

"Mister Michaelis you are fine to go if you wish."

Sebastian shook his head.

"I'm not leaving without Ciel Phantomhive."

The nurse sighed and Ron snickered.

"I told you that was what he was going to say."

The woman smiled at Ron.

"Look lady, he's a stubborn son of a bitch. It would be better to just let him have this room until Ciel gets out of the ICU. Because he isn't leaving."

The nurse sighed.

"Very well, but at least act like you're sick."

Sebastian smirked.

"I don't think it will take a lot of acting to accomplish that. I feel like shit."

The nurse nodded and quickly walked out of the room. That would be the time when Grell ran in.

"Ciel's out of ICU."

Sebastian was on his feet in a moment.

"Where is he, is he ok."

Grell put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"He's in recovery, they had to do surgery the glass almost pierced his heart Sebastian. He would have died. Just like T said."

The raven had nearly forgotten about T's threat. He suddenly felt sick again.

"Can I see him?"

Grell nodded. The raven was out of the bed in an instant. He ran to the door, the two did follow him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on."

Grell laughed and Ron smirked.

"Mate you might want to put some pants on first."

Sebastian looked down; he was wearing a hospital gown. Which he knew that had no back and apparently he wasn't wearing pants either. He Grell threw him his pants. The one knee was ripped out and blood was splattered across the black jean material. He quickly yanked them on and bolted out the door. The nearly ran into his nurse,

"Where's Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Down the hall to the right."

Sebastian ran, like hell was chasing him. He arrived at the room He heard screams and curses.

"I want Sebastian, get that thing away from me you fucker. SEBASTIAN!"

He threw the door open, Ceil was lying in his bed, blood was smeared on his hands, 4 doctors were trying to hold him down to get a needle into his arm.

"Sebastian, you came."

Ciel held his bloodied hand out, Sebastian quickly took it and wrapped Ciel into his arms. The younger man calmed down considerably.

"I thought you died Sebastian."

"No Ciel I promised I would never leave you."

The doctors were watching them, some of their faces were plastered with smiles. One glared at them with such distain that it made Sebastian sick.

"Can we have a moment?"

The doctors simultaneously nodded, and shuffled out of the room. Ciel squeezed Sebastian around the waist.

"I was so scared I thought you died."

Sebastian went to touched his lover when a fit of pain ran through the jockey. He collapsed back onto the bed holding his chest.

"Ciel. Oh my god."

Blood had soaked through the hospital gown, his hand smeared red.

"Sebastian, help me."

He screamed for the doctors, they came running in and quickly stitched the wound and bandaged it again. Ciel fell asleep during the process, for that Sebastian was glad. The doctors soon left, the raven lifted the sheets and climbed into the bed next to Ciel. Wrapped his arms around his lover. He would be there to protect him. He would never let this happen as long as he lived.


	10. Author's note

**Hi Guys,**

**I figured I would tell you that the chapters for this story wil be updated kind of slow because I am going to a 20 day writing intensive course in NYC. This does not mean i will not try to update but it might come slowly, please don't forget about my stories. I am going to update them, I leave tomorrow. So wish me luck. Please hang in there with me.**

**Love and Demon kisses, **

**Strikesolo1**


	11. Names

**I'm sorry it's so short but I had to give you guys somthing. Please enjoy**

It was the smell that awoke Ciel, not the light or the breathing body next to him. It was the smell. That dank smell of cleanliness, he remembered, no he didn't remember. He didn't know where he was, or what had happened, he remembered Sebastian calling his name. Crying out in total panic. He looked over at the sleeping raven, his pale hand a death grip on Ciel's wrist.

"Sebastian."

He went to sit up, pain rocked through hi body like a speeding bullet. He choked, grasping his side fell back against the bleached white sheets. He cried out, what he didn't know, but he did. He felt Sebastian move beside him, a hand yanking him back away from the side of the bed.

"Ciel, what can I do?"

The young man looked up into those ruby eyes, pain twisting his face once again as he screamed.

"Kill me Sebastian, kill me take the pain away."

The raven gulped and placed a sweated palm against Ciel's forehead.

"I won't Ciel. I can't."

"Kill me Sebastian, fuck take it away."

The doctors coming in, shoving Sebastian from the bed. He hit the tiled floor with a crash.

"What the fuck? Let me…"

A doctor shoved him out the door and locked it. So Sebastian was, at the moment contented by banging on it, cursing at every thing in this foul life and this foul world. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and yanked him backwards.

"You'll do him no good by doing this. Let him go for now Sebastian."

"I can't Grell, I"

Ciel screams split the air, he called for death, he called for Sebastian. The raven broke from grell and forced his self through the door, even though it was locked. The doctors were huddled around ciel. The young man crying for Sebastian.

He had the sudden déjà vu moment for a sec. Although he could feel it, a distent memory that was only the night before. He grasped onto Ciel's out stretched hand as the doctors worked on him, Ciel was crying, tears streaming down his pink face, total agony painted across that once beautiful now shattered face.

"Kill me Sebastian, take it away. "

"I can't kill you."

"Please, kill me."

Sebastian looked away, he would have given his lover anything. He really would, but he would not give him his own death. He couldn't' he wouldn't.

Ciel soon fell quit, passing out from, well whatever the hell the doctors had done to him. He couldn't watch it if he had forced himself to. A doctor had pulled him out side, telling him that Ciel might not make it through the night. That of there was anyone that the doctors need him to call.

"No Sir, his family is already here."

The doctor cocked his head.

"They are?"

"Yes, me, Ron, Grell, I think undertaker will be showing up soon. He has no one else. We are his family now."

The doctor nodded, not willing to press the issue not at this late at night. He walked down the hall running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

Grell came running to him a few moments later, clutching him crying into his back.

"He's not going to die is he?"

Even the raven didn't know. Was he, was this the end of the great racing legend and his lover Ciel Phantomhive.

No.

This was not. He threw off Grell and bolted into the room. Ciel was pale as a corpse, He was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes glazed.

"What is it like to die Sebastian?"

The trainer shuddered.

"I don't know Ciel."

"That name, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel will I take that with me? Will I take that into the afterlife? What will I take? I would at least like to take my name. I mean that it what I am, my legend is my name."

"No it's not. It's who you are, what you are. Your name is just a name, you have been given many names over your life time."

"Than what is my true one?"

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive, you will always be Ciel Phantomhive to me. The only man I ever loved."

Finally he looked at Sebastian, both eyes uncovered, the scared one seeming more beautiful to Sebastian than the blue one.

"Stay with me Sebastian, until…"

"No, don't you won't, your not."

Ciel sighed, such a painful sound.

"Stay Sebastian"

"Always Ciel. Till the end."


	12. T End

I know it is short, and this is the end of the sequal, there will be a third story to this arch, and hell you have to read it to figure out who T is. :)

Ciel awoke the next morning curled against the sleeping form of Sebastian, there hand intertwined. He felt good, no he felt great. Excellent even. He thought for a moment, am I in heaven? He looked at Sebastian; no he was not in heaven, thank god. He didn't want heaven, if earth was hell then he was content to stay in this hell as a demon, with Sebastian forever. He was fine with that arrangement.

"Sebastian."

He shook his lover, he needed to see those red eyes staring up at him, to see his smiling face. Sebastian opened his eyes, them still groggy with sleep. Such a beautiful sight to Ciel.

"My god… Ciel."

Sebastian grabbed onto Ceil, flipping him down onto the bed. Their lips meeting, a beautiful dancing of ecstasy. Ciel moaned grasping onto Sebastian, raking his claw like nails down Sebastian's back. He moaned arching against Sebastian. It felt like years, years since they touched each other. Until the pain shot through Ciel's torso. He cried out letting go of Sebastian, whimpering slightly.

"Is there something….."

"No Sebastian. Just let me rest for a moment.

The day went past uneventfully, doctors came and went Sebastian never leaving Ciel's bed. The young jockey, denying vehemently that he was still in pain, even though the raven could see it painted all over his face.

Ciel felt like he was trapped, trapped in a white room never to get out again. He clung to Sebastian, each telling the other stories from their past and almost and not so suitably planning their future together. Heck they had a lot of time to do it. Ciel was due to leave in a day or two. Provided that he was hungry and could go to the bathroom on his own.

The young jockey was already saying that he had faced worse than this little scrape as he called it. Ron and Grell were there constantly, Undertaker even came by a couple time. Sebastian had never seen Ciel so happy, he once again had a family.

Until that day. It was late; Ciel and Sebastian were cuddled together watching Casablanca. When they heard foots steps. Ones that gave you chills after every time the shoe was placed onto the ground. The couple stopped, Sebastian turned off the TV and moved Ciel to behind him in the bed.

The footsteps came closer and closer and finally stopped. A man was standing in the door way, his elongated shape cutting a black shadow across the floor. He smirked at eh two of them, adjusted his glasses.

"Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, I am T."


End file.
